custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Life in Karda Nui
Life In Karda Nui is a story serial about how the Av-Matoran lived in the Stalactite Villages in Karda Nui before the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded. Chapter 1 A New Council Member 245 Years Ago Tanma ran through the Karda Nui Center Village towards Grand Meeting Hut. Mata Nui, I've got to stop being late! He thought. I'm part of the council table, Great Beings! Finally, he saw the great stone building coming in view. Finally! This is ridiculous! The Center Village is as tiny as can be, and I feel like I've been running for millenia! Tanma looked inside the Meeting Hut. It was already full! Alright, I'm swift. I can move quickly and easily towards the council tabl-'' "You're late! ''Oh, please don't let it be... But it was. Gavla, possibly the bossiest, nastiest, most unfriendly Av-Matoran in existence. "So, Tanma, Great Leader Kirop's left-hand man, is late for the Karda Nui Center Village Meeting. This is such a shock." "Gavla, just shut up!" "What would Great Leader Kirop say?" Gavla taunted. "Great Leader Kirop would say 'sit down if you don't want to be released from the village!'" A black-armored Av-Matoran shouted. This, of course, was Kirop, the Av-Matoran leader. Tanma and Gavla immediately sat down in their chair. Gavla sat next to another guard, Kudrat, while Tanma sat with the other council leaders: Photok, Solek, Ziila, and Radiak. Ziila was Kirop's right-hand woman, while Radiak protected the Center Village, like a Toa. Photok made and collected weaponry with the three blacksmiths of the Center Village, while Solek collected and kept all of the tablet of the history of the Av-Matoran. These councilmen were important to the need of the Karda Nui Center Village. And I'm one of them! Tanma thought. Being a councilman sure beat being a lightvine plant retriever, going down into that nasty swamp. "Okay," Kirop started,"Let's talk about our job status right now. I know the blacksmiths have made a useful invention from the inventors..." Tanma just listened, but didn't listen at the same time. Inside his armor and tissue, he was thinking of how excited it would be to be a part of the council of the Center Village of all the Stalactite Villages of Karda Nui! He had no idea what challenges would come up for him in the future... Chapter 2 Nightmares of the Past 100,000+ years ago... A winged, bipedal being walked into a chamber completely shrouded in darkness except for a vat of bubbling green liquid. He was examining another, short being who was just as emerald as the liquid itself. The winged being was a Spherian, or a , as their new creations, the Matoran, called them. A shorter being clad in green armor entered the room with the winged being. This being was not a Spherian, but an , who are also inhabitants of the planet of Spherus Magna. The Agori were the templates for the Matoran of the "Mata Nui" project, as are the for the Toa, Helryx. "Uh, Buronakx...exactly what are we doing with this thing your doing?" The Agori asked. "It's a little long story, but I'll tell you anyway." The Spherian scientist known as Buronakx replied. "Our Matoran prototypes, the , are very special, . We need someone who knows what we know to watch over them. But not just anyone. Some who is one of them, but not one of them at the same time. Thus we needed to clone an Agori, since an Agori looks like an Av-Matoran, to make a clone to watch over them. Thus, we collected samples of your DNA to make a clone of you , Tarduk. But, we altered the clone to be more of an Av-Matoran, with Av-Matoran powers and traits. He will watch and live with the Matoran of Light and we'll attach two blue photo projectors on his back so he could communicate with us. Look! He ready! The Tarduk clone came down in the cloning vat and out of an opening. Buronakx and Tarduk carried the half Agori, half Matoran clone onto Buronakx's experiment table. "Tarduk, gibe me the helmet." Buronakx commanded. Tarduk came back with a white helmet that looked exactly like his. Buronakx put the helmet on the unnamed clone's face. The two yellow eyes suddenly flickered open. The clone was finally alive! "Finally!" Buronakx shouted triumphantly, "I have created a bispecial clone! Since he is your clone, Tarduk, his name will be yours but backward:Kudrat! 999,999 Years Later Kudrat awoken from his dream of his creation. Yes, it was all true. Kudrat was a half Agori, half Matoran Clone of an Agori named Tarduk. Kudrat jumped out of his sleeping mat and looked out of the Karda Nui Center Koro. A lot has happened since those 100,000 years. They worked in Karda Nui during it's barren desert state. They were moved into the Av-Matoran world above the Karda Nui ceiling, but below the Southern Continent. The took place and the stalactites that held the Matoran villages above fell to Karda Nui. Life's crazy. Kudrat came out of the hut and took a walk. I nice, peaceful walk is just what I need. Kudrat thought to himself. Kudrat walked through the Koro in peace. It was still sun light out side. There really actually is no night in Karda Nui. just day, thanks to the light power of the Av-Matoran combined. But they get tired and go to sleep eventually. Kudrat peered over a cliff and saw the dark green swamp below the great Stalactite Villages. The Swamp of Secrets. Thinking of the name put a chill down Kudrat's spine. It was named that because no one ever goes down the swamp and investigate it because of their lost friends. During the Fall, part of the roof of Karda Nui spontaneously rocketed upward and mysterious water fell down into the sandy, now swampy, Karda Nui floor. That water is now Galry Mala Nui, Great Water Fall. A bunch of Av-Matoran feel down into the swamp when the Fall happened and they were never seen, or heard from, ever again. That's why the Matoran never went to the swamp, except for Plant Retrievers. A lot of beloved Matoran were missed that day. Arluz, Vackra, Turae, and many others. No one knows if they are truly dead, but no one wants to investigate. The Plant Retrievers are also afraid of the swamp. They only go the a peaceful part of the Swamp of Secrets where they can harvest Lightvines and other edible plants for Karda Nui. They were still brave brave enough to even go to any portion of the swamp. Soresz is one of them. Soresz was Kudrat's best friend in all of the known population of Karda Nui! Other than Ziila, who was pretty good friends with them. Kudrat really admired him for his bravery of retrieving plants from that vegetated version of . Just as Kudrat was thinking these thoughts, a lime-green armored Matoran calling to him: "Hey Kudrat! Up so soon?" "Oh hey, Soresz! Couldn't sleep too great. I decided to take a walk look at the wonders of Karda Nui! "What wonders? It's just a really big cave with a smelly swamp and a bunch of villages made of rocks!" Kudrat had to laugh at that.I guess that's what I like about Soresz, He thought, "He always finds a way to make laughs at such a grim time." "So how was the last mission in the swamp?" Asked Kudrat. "Oh, the usual. Go to a stinky swamp, get some plants, and avoid any nasty over grown insects on the way.' "At least you don't have to stand around all day in the gates of the Koro, listening to Gavla whine all day about how she should have a more "sophisticated" job fore such a "Sophisticated" Matoran like herself!" Kudrat exclaimed. "Yeah, I feel super-sorry for you, Kud!" "Hey, I told you not to call me Kud!" The two friends walked on, laughing their heartstones off. But they didn't see a sinister, blue armored figure behind a stone hill, listening to their conversation. "Hmf! Laugh at me will they?! Well, we'll see what that stupid Soresz will laugh at now, when my new little pet will do to him! And with that, Gavla ran away to her dwelling to plan her dark deed. Characters Karda Nui Council * * *Ziila * * * Sentinels * *Kudrat Plant Retrievers *Soresz Spherus Magna *Buronakx * Category:User:Antony13 Category:Antony's Hidden Chronicles Category:Stories